1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to marine equipment and tools, and more particularly it relates to an improved bucket handle and an improved stopcock wrench.
2. Background of the Invention
Boat maintenance can be a difficult task due to the fact that when boats are designed there is an emphasis placed on maximizing space. To do this, it is often difficult to reach components of the boat that need to be serviced due to their inconvenient location. It would be desirable to have a method of accessing components on the boat in a more convenient fashion.
In addition to accessing equipment, there also tools on a boat that can be difficult to carry in an article environment when the boat is rocking. It would be desirable to have a method of comfortably holding items such as buckets, while at the same time maintaining a firm on the bucket.
While the prior art has provided basic tools, it has failed to provide a non-slip grip for buckets, and this further failed to provide a convenient method of accessing equipment controls, such as stopcocks.